Bigul Boyman
Bigul Boyman is the main antagonist of book 2 and 3 of the second series for Spy Mistake Life and Career Boyman is an author and scientist to usually goes by his nickname "Big Boy". He had gained his scientist abilities from his mom who herself was a scientist and in addition, child psychologist, so she could feed her son and husband. He had wrote his first book in science class with Mr.Gubby. That's when he realized he wanted to become a science-fiction author. He shot his son in the brain to test out his operation. When he found out it didn't work and his son died, he wanted big time payback on his science teacher in college for telling him it would work but instead his science teacher almost killed him but was arrested. Soon he finds out why it didn't work and he did the operation again bringing his son back alive with Bigul having total control over him. Bigul is also the great great grandson of Adolf Hitler. Role in Series Under the Rader Bigul is first seen at the beggining of the book with his own teen boy assisstant, named Lex. Lex is also under Bigul's control with a metal brain. They are looking at pictures of Otis and Allen and Bigul points out Allen's IQ test which he got a 100% on. Allen is at school and he gets a text from Sherry Applebottom (secretary at MSA) saying "ur dad needs u right away". When Allen gets to the headquarters, he tells his dad; the boss of MSA, what happened but he says Sherry along with other secretaries were in a meeting and their phones were all broken. Robert examines the text and it is said the text was sent from Germany, the location of Bigul's main stronghold. The MSA headquarters is then attacked when they find out where the text came from and some operatives including Austin Hastings, were injured. Outside of the headquarters, police, SWAT, and Army men are setting up behind cars for an attack on a helicopter above the headquarters. The helicopter flies over top of them and then dozen of helicopters appear. The people inside the helicopter start shooting at the police and stuff. They are firing at each other when one of the police officers are sniped in the chest. Otis looks up on top of the roof of the headquarters and notices a sniper. Next the sniper aims at him but he soon realizes that it wasn't him the sniper was aiming at. It was Allen he aimed for. The sniper shoots and nails Allen right in the forehead. It is to much for Allen to bare with so he blacks out. Otis wakes up in a burned and chopped down forest. He is in the middle of a circle of fire. He sees his brother being pulled onto the helicopter by two guards and then he gets emotionally furious. He picks up a Glock 17 in the circle of fire and starts shooting at Bigul and Lex but then he is shot in the shoulder and he blacks out again. Short form: The rest Bigul makes Allen's brain metal and Bigul has total control over Allen making him very evil and official leader of the Teen DEATH organization. Otis is assigned to get his brother back. At Bigul's metal brain factory, Otis and Allen meet each other and they get into a huge fight. Allen throws Otis of the top of the stairwell causing him to break his arm and when Allen comes down to shoot Otis, Otis kicks the gun out of his hand and takes the gun and shoots Allen in the knee. Allen remembers him but still says that Bigul has control over him. Bigul comes to kill Otis but then he is killed by Lex. The Assassin's Blade Bigul hunts the Costo brothers down by killing anyone dear to them. He has a bullet wound in his eye from Lex's shot and he also has a huge burn on his right arn from the explosion.